


Candy Hearts

by blumen



Series: Yoi Pride Week 2018 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anxiety, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blind Date, Depression, First Dates, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Retired Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: “What was the worst thing you've ever done on a date?”He told me he loved me and I had a panic attack immediately followed by me sobbing so hard that someone called the police because they thought he was abusing me.But that didn't quite suit the tone so Viktor racked his memories for something else.“So, it wasn't quite a date but it was very embarrassing. My somewhat-of-a-boyfriend at the time's parents had a very strict bedroom door open policy. But of course we found our way around it and his dad decided to come in at a very inconvenient time. We were on the sofa and there was the toilet door really close by so when he knocked I pretty much flew into the bathroom. Since there was no bin I decided to flush the condom down the toilet. Long story short when his parents tried to figure out why the toilet was blocked I was never allowed to come back to their house again.”Sorry, Chris.





	Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet for a piece I've been working on!! im open to feedback!!

The smell of the city washed over Viktor, even the rubbish and dampness being a refreshing change from his unwashed laundry. Car alarms blared and the rush of passing buses made the long fabric of his coat flare like the plastic bags sailing across the grey streets. He should have taken Makkachin with him; he was far behind on his walkies after all. It might also be nice as an ice breaker but if he went to get Makka now he'd be late (even then, most places had a no dog policy.

It didn't take too long to reach the restaurant, thankfully. Viktor, despite the aching in his legs, walked briskly, whether out of nerves or a strong desire to get this over with he didn't know. But he made it with five minutes to spare. He searched the space of the restaurant, feeling rather like a new kid at school looking for a safe table to sit at. _What if he doesn't show up because he's knows how socially inept I've become?_ Viktor's brain unhelpfully interrupted but before he could follow that train of thought a man waved him over. From far away he was fairly nondescript but as Viktor walked closer, chest inexplicably tight, more details became apparent. He was slightly above medium height, dressed fairly plainly but nicely with a well-fitting dress shirt and straight, black trousers. He had a kind face with soft lines and contours, the kind that belongs in children's books, warm and welcoming. His eyes were inviting, a deep brown that reminded Viktor of chocolate cake scoffed down during childhood whilst his mums weren't looking. He had a soft, rounded figure and the warm smile he gave Viktor indicated he probably gave good hugs. The man had a understated type of beauty, not immediately obvious but present in the way the restaurant lights illuminated his eyes to a warm, melting honey hue and the natural rosiness of his cheeks the colour of rose tea. Were Viktor younger, he'd swish his fringe and flirt, probably say something silly that would earn him a flustered giggle. But Viktor wasn't young any more and he had about as much charm as a dead fish in his current mental state. He forced a smile and met the other man's gaze head on.

“Hi, I'm Yuuri,” he greeted with a disarming smile. How did this man go anywhere without people falling over him?

“I'm Viktor but I suppose Chris already told you that,” Viktor replied and immediately winced at how miserable he sounded. Man of the Year two years in a row and three official Playboy titles. Amazing.

“He did but still, good to know,” he smiled with such a natural charm that Viktor was almost jealous. He had to endure training by special publicity agents and a disgruntled Yakov before he properly learned how to construe his face into the right expression for the public. “...Are you going to take a seat?”

“Yes, yes, sorry, sitting down,” Viktor mumbled, sitting down and placing his hands stiffly in his lap. _Be sociable._

Yuuri was wholesome. They had exchanged five entire lines of dialogue but Viktor could already tell. The pockets of his jeans revealed he carried tissues and even when he wasn't smiling his eyes sparkled. He shouldn't be bothering Yuuri with his presence; he refused to drag Yuuri down with him. _Just smile and nod._

“So, do you have a job?” Yuuri asked.

“I work as a translator,” the lie poured out as smooth as butter. “It's mostly news articles into Russian.”

“Oh, cool. I take it you were born there then?”

“Yeah,” Viktor's heart clenched at the thought of home. He rang his mothers fortnightly but it felt like a decade since he had any meaningful interaction with them. “I moved here permanently two years ago.”

The waiter came over and asked for their drink orders which they quickly relayed. Yuuri chose a light drink whilst Viktor just went with whatever had the highest percentage of alcohol. Their drinks were promptly delivered along with their menus. Viktor restrained himself and forced himself not to just knock it down, taking timid sips. It helped ease his nerves and had him better prepared for their following conversation.

“What were we talking about? Oh yeah, immigrating. Yeah, I've only been here for a year myself,” Yuuri admitted, looking sheepish. “But I spent college in America so I didn't worry about having to learn English.”

“What did you major in?”

“Psychology, specialising in relationships and family. It's been surprisingly useful, though not in the way I think my professors intended.”

Viktor quirked an eyebrow.

“How so?”

“Ah, it's rude to talk about my other patrons when I'm supposed to be talking about you.”

The waiter interrupted them asking if they were ready to order. They quickly relayed their choices, both ignoring the starters and ordering their main dishes.

“I don't mind. As long as you're comfortable talking about it?”

“No, I'm fine with it. Quite a lot of my customers are quite lonely and I've become somewhat of a therapist.”

Viktor frowned. The few times he had to be a shoulder to cry on at best he had felt uncomfortable and at worst he had felt his intestines twist with crushing responsibility and being utterly useless.

“Isn't that...really exhausting?”

“Not really. I like being able to help, even if it is just making sure someone's not alone for a night.”

“Wow. I'd find that way too emotionally taxing.”

“Oh, yeah, it can definitely be a lot. At first it got a bit overwhelming but with my regulars it feels like helping out a friend. Obviously it differs from normal friendship but I know far too much about them to just be an acquaintance. I do get a paternal feeling for some of my customers I suppose, so that makes it easier to help out.”

“Doesn't a paternal feeling get a bit weird when you have to sleep with them?”

_Oh my god, Viktor, shut up shut up shut up!!!!_

“Ah, I don't sleep with my clients. I know that most escorts offer sexual services but it's not something that I'm personally comfortable with-not that I'm judging people who do! They're free to do with their bodies what they want to, it's just not the kind of service I give.”

“And what service is that?”

“Well, normally it's acting as someone's boyfriend. But a lot of times I'm someone to tell your infidelities to and then never have to see them again. I provide whatever role they want from me.”

“What role are you for me tonight then?”

Yuuri paused, thinking.

“A friend. Chris told me you had been feeling down.”

Viktor shifted.

“I don't really want to talk about it.”

“That's fine. Sorry for bringing it up.”

They were silent for a moment. Viktor returned to his drink, the alcohol burning his throat. And then, like the Prince Charming that he was, he spilled it all over his suit. Yuuri yelped, quickly grabbing napkins and floundering over to his side to soak up the damage but Viktor only laughed. _I didn't particularly like this suit anyway,_ Viktor thought. _Didn't even iron it tonight._

“It's fine,” Viktor reassuring, waving Yuuri away. “It was my own fault.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked. “It looks expensive.”

Viktor hid a smile behind his hand.

“It's really fine. I can't believe what an idiot I am.”

“Once I was on a date and I was so nervous that I accidentally spilled scalding soup over my crotch-” Viktor hissed in sympathy, “-and then left because I was so embarrassed. Unsurprisingly, I never got a second date so really it could be worse.”

They had dried him up as much as they could with napkins. Viktor's suit clung to him awkwardly but it wasn't too uncomfortable.

“I can't imagine you doing something like that.”

“I used to be a very nervous person so really, that was one of my better moments.”

Viktor scrutinized him. His posture was straight but relaxed, limbs free of tension. Viktor couldn't imagine him ever being anxious.

“What about you, Viktor?”

Viktor liked the way Yuuri said his name, as if it was a fancy brand of wine.

“What about me?”

“What was the worst thing you've ever done on a date?”

 _He told me he loved me and I had a panic attack immediately followed by me sobbing so hard that someone called the police because they thought he was abusing me._ But that didn't quite suit the tone so Viktor racked his memories for something else.

“So, it wasn't quite a date but it was very embarrassing. My somewhat-of-a-boyfriend at the time's parents had a very strict bedroom door open policy. But of course we found our way around it and his dad decided to come in at a very inconvenient time. We were on the sofa and there was the toilet door really close by so when he knocked I pretty much flew into the bathroom. Since there was no bin I decided to flush the condom down the toilet. Long story short when his parents tried to figure out why the toilet was blocked I was never allowed to come back to their house again.” _Sorry, Chris._

Yuuri, bless him, actually blushed.

“Oh my god, I would have died!”

“Yup, fair to say it was pretty mortifying. I still cringe when I think about his mother saying 'at least you used protection.'”

Yuuri's laugh was a glorious, tinkling sound that Viktor wanted to capture and hold. He couldn't help but laugh along, the stretching of his cheeks feeling alien and strange. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he had properly laughed. He didn't want it to end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more please let me know and feel free to point out any typos!!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://blumenwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
